The Life of a Ninja
by Kuroi Arashi
Summary: Everyone I know, and myself, are suddenly whisked away... And I am the only one who remembers Earth.
1. Prologue

Sorry to people who like my stories (although I doubt anyone does...) anyways this my first shot at a fic that does not involve romance. It is also my first OC. so please review. Even if I scream, review. Just please review! I already feel the pain of not writing romance, so please, APPRECIATE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cries uncontrollably

* * *

**Prologue: How it started**

I was sleeping in my bed when I heard a knock on my door.

"MICHAEL, WAKE UP NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" it was my mum like every morning.

I got up and had a shower, then ran to my breakfast like a starving dog (A/N I don't do it alot).

I quickly got dressed and went to the loo (A/N is that how you spell it?).

I had 5 minutes left so ran to my computer.

I entered "WordPad" and opened the file titled: **Ninja Creations**.

I (A/N geez, alot of I's) made my final touches and read through it.

(A/N MAKE SURE YOU READ THIS PART!!!!!!!!!!)

* * *

**Clothes: **Black T-Shirt, Black Shorts, Black Cap, Black Wristband (material), Black Sandals (all ninjas wear them) and Headband on top of Sandal (A/N it's weird I know).

**Ninja Tools: **Kunai with a Chain Attacthment, Shuriken, Senbon and a Sword (only as chuunin and above, and near end of Genin career).

**Where To Find Ninja Tools: **Kunai Pouch around waist, Shuriken Holster on left knee, Senbon strapped on left hand shoulder behind the neck, Sword on waist and Chain in Kunai Pouch.

**Jutsus:**

**Forging Flame Jutsu: **Creates flame that can be turned into a ninja tool.

**Gravity Compression Jutsu: **Squeezes opponents.

**Explosion Jutsu: **Creates a small explosion blocking Chakra in its tracks.

**Levitation Jutsu: **Renders opponent under control of user.

**Chakra Blast: **Forces opponent down, followed by 10 consecutive Chakra infected punches.

**Bloody Light Jutsu: **Surrounds opponent in a red light which is believed by them to be their blood.

**One Sided Chakra: **Forces all chakra to one side of the body.

**Wolf Summoning Jutsu: **Summons a wolf by the name of Drent to aid Ninja in battle.

**Kekaygenchai (Blood Trait): Medontine:**

**1. **Drains enemies Chakra.

**2. **Sense Chakra code.

**3.** Find weakness in Jutsus.

**4. **Truly experienced user of Medontine can steal Chakra.

**5. **If parents have stolen Chakra, their child has a more powerful version of Chakra.

**6. **A master of the Medontine can turn the eye from yellow to green, and use Jutsu without needing seals.

**7. **If the user mixes the Medontine with Demon Chakra, the user can see all Chakra points, track down movements of an opposing ninja and still has the ability of using jutsu without seals if they call for the Concealed Tide. This form is known as "Demonic Chakra Eye".

* * *

I smiled, "my first ninja!" I said in joy.

"MICHAEL!!!! You'll miss the bus!" I heard my mum say.

I quickly ran out and just made it to the bus.

* * *

Naruto was panting with disbelief.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!!" He yelled, trying to use the kyuubis' Chakra to create a strong shadow clone.

Once again he failed.

He sighed. _May as well get to the ninja academy _the young chuunin thought to himself.

He walked on, only to find Michael already training.

He was probably working on Chakra control as he was still, and on the ground.

_He trys, maybe more so than Lee,_ Naruto thought.

"You're up early" he told his student.

Michael didn't answer. "Get up!" The chuunin yelled.

Still no answer. Naruto walked up to him. He gasped.

There Michael was. Seemingly unscathed. Except he was knocked out.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! TERROR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel better after screaming. Anyway, normal chapters will try to be put larger than this. I enjoy constructive criticism and any errors you pick up and tell me about will be fixed in the prologue and everything after. So please, Review. 


	2. Chapter 1

I am happy! Well a bit. Can anyone who reads this please review? I have a Fight scene in Chapter 1, so tell me what you think .

**Disclaimer: **I am not writing what you normally see. You know what a Disclaimer is, right?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Student vs. Sensei!**

"He's stabilizing!!" I heard someone yell. I opened my eyes and saw pink hair, and a wide forehead. "Close your eyes." I heard her say in a sweet voice.

"Sakura?" I asked. I heard a "pft" over by the door.

"Sasuke?" I asked again. I was replied by Sasukes voice. (A/N I realize in Japan Sasuke left the hidden leaf village, but I don't Live in Japan)

"Sakura, could you and the other Medi-Ninja please leave? I want to talk with him." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Sakura replied, "but call us at any sign of a problem. 'Kay?" Sakura replied.

"Right," Sasuke said back. I heard everyone leave. "Now, were you trying to use the Medontine?"

_What is he talking about?_ I thought. Then I realized something, I'm dreaming (A/N how can I?). I went to pinch myself, but I could not move my arm. _What's going on? _I asked myself. I finally managed to lift my arm. But it was like Tearing it off a million times over, so I quickly stopped.

"YOU MORON!!!" Sasuke practically yell at me. "You used up to much Chakra! Don't move unless you want to kill yourself!" I flinched. "Calm down." he said more lovingly. "It's okay".

_Let's see, _I thought_ I feel pain and think I'm dreaming. Both signs that this is real. May as well play along._

"I can use my Medontine, watch." I answered.

"NOOOOOOO! STOP!" Sasuke yelled. I focused Chakra into my eyes; everything went blue, then black. The last thing I heard was Sasuke yell, "Sakura!"

* * *

**2 Months Later**

"C'mon you guys! Your Taijutsu can't be that bad." I said, dodging another punch. "'Ya wanna be Genin or not?"

"Your one to talk!" My friend, Tyson, said to me. "You failed 4 times! Fail again, and you're not becoming a Genin." (A/N I'm not sure if it's true, but it's my fic.)

"Yeah! Why are we even fighting you!?" Michael (my other friend) asked.

"BECAUSE, I'm better than both of you in Taijutsu!" I said matter-of-factly.

"WELL! I don't care! You're probably not gonna make it anyway!" Michael said, before landing face first on the ground. He tried to get up. But found shurikens stopping him.

"TAKE IT BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I practically screamed to the heavens.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I turned around, only to find Naruto walking toward me. "NINJA TOOLS ARE NOT USED DURING BREAK! MICHAEL COME WITH ME!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

"Michael," Naruto started, "you can't afford to fail again. And if you continue like this, you will be failed automatically."

I felt tears reach my eyes. I could do it. Just no more training with them. "Okay." I answered.

* * *

**Genin Test**

"Okay Michael, your up." I nodded.

_Okay. _I said to myself; _just see the Chakra flow through. That's it. Now create a form with as little Chakra as possible. However, make it in your form of chakra. _I took a breath. I made few hand seals and... **"Clone Jutsu"** I shouted. I looked around. Only to find, some free floating Chakra! I failed.

Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry Michael," he said, "Meet me tomorrow at 10:00, NEXT!!" I walked out tears in my eyes.

"Hey, Michael! What do you think of the head protectors!?" I heard Michael yell at me.

"I didn't make it... I have to return here tomorrow at 10:00." I started walking away sad, until I realized something. I quickly ran home and started practicing my Clone Jutsu.

* * *

**The Next Day**

It was 10:00, and I was waiting patiently for Naruto. He arrived at 10:15. "Okay Michael I am about to perform a Jutsu that will release your Chakra, and you will forget about ever being a ninja."

"WAIT!!!!!" I yelled. "Let me show you something." I made a few hand seals and focused my chakra in the result of... **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!!"** And behind me were 5 perfect shadow clones.

"I'm sorry Michael," Naruto said with tear in his eye, "but... you've already failed. I can't let you."

"Well then I'll fight you! If I win I become a Genin! If you win... I'll gladly give up my Chakra..." I said.

"Okay... But you will regret it." He answered.

I got into my stance. My body was facing in the opposite direction of Naruto, my feet were facing so they pointed to the side. My arms made a cross. We stayed staring at each other, until he charged at me. I threw my Left arm up, elbowing his stomach. He smiled, kicking my waist. _Smart _I thought _getting himself hit; only to hit me worse, I'll try this. _I focused my Chakra and, **"Shadow Clone Jutsu" **I muttered. 3 Clones appeared behind Naruto, Each took a hold of him. When he noticed I was running at him. **"Chakra Blast!" **I heard him gasp in pain, _yes_! I gave myself a silent cheer, until I was running. I made a few more signs, **"Forging Flame Jutsu!" **I shouted. Two Windmill Shurikens (A/N You know, the big ones) were in my hands I threw each one of them and as he wasn't looking made a few hand signs. **"Shoadw Shuriken Jutsu!" **I mumbled. He was caught off guard. I took this opportune moment to run at him, Kunais drawn. He dodged both attacks from the shurikens; I sliced right through him, as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Shadow Clone" I muttered, as I felt myself being hit in the head, I coughed up some blood.

"Rule #1 never let your opponent catch you off guard." He said. _Your one to talk._ I thought. The battle continued as it had been before, always ending with me falling in some way.

_I've got one shot at this, better be careful. _I thought making a few Hand seals. Naruto seemed surprised. _I've never seen those seals before! _He thought to himself. He ran at me attempting to stop what I was doing, but he was a second to late. **"Medontine" **I said. In the flick of a wrist, I drained some chakra from the grass below to my feet and was behind Naruto, sending him to the ground.

"Rule #2!" I yelled out. "Never give your opponent a chance to move!" I made some hand seals so fast he didn't see what I was doing. **Forging Flame Jutsu! **The voice didn't come from me, it came from someone who was behind Naruto, he turned around and dodged a windmill shuriken, only giving it one path, straight at me! As I was looking it turned into Chakra, Inches away from my face. In an instant I was running at Naruto, He made few seals. **"Summoning Jutsu!" **A frog was right in front of me. It looked up and was coming at me. Naruto joined in. I started panting, _this is gonna be hard on my body_, I thought, draining Chakra into my feet. In an instant, I had thrown a Kunai at the frog. It tried moving, but couldn't. Then he saw the chain. I held on as much as I could, and started running. Around Naruto. Around the frog. Tying them together.

"I hope you brought a medi pack!" I said making a hand seal. I started. **"Forging Flame Jutsu, 1000 Kunais of Death!" **I shouted. The flame turned into a 1000 Kunais as they hit their mark. It was hard to continue. That Jutsu had used up alot of Chakra, and the Medontine was wasting what little Chakra I had left. I pulled the Chakra away from my eyes as I went over to expect a lot of burns (A/N anything that combines the words Forging flame and 1000 s of death will create a 1000 of that ninja tool on fire), however only finding what was left of a tree. The frog had obviously gone back, as it wasn't there. I got hit in the back of the head.

"Rule #3, never assume." I gasped. I had only one shot at this.

"Okay," I muttered. "I'll do it!" I drew a Kunai and started making hand seals. **"Forging Flame Jutsu!" **I shouted, panting at the same time. My Kunai was replaced by a sword. It still took alot of Chakra. I quickly ran. I put what little Chakra I had left in my feat, and slammed on the brakes. Right before me was Naruto, with a bit of a scratch on his neck.

"Congratulations, you graduate." He said. I smiled. "I'll take you to Sakura to look at. I'll send your team over to you tomorrow to fill you in."

I smiled again. Maybe I would become a Genin after all

* * *

Hope you like it! Thank you Chuni Luni for reviewing! Next Chapter will be dubbed, _Chapter 2: The Price of Victory. _See ya den! 


	3. Chapter 2

Hey peoples! Did I spell that right...? Anyway, hope you like this chappie; it involves my first C rank mission. Well I guess I'm only talking to Chun when I say this, . Anyways R&R and I might have a 2nd reviewer, YAY ME!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I am not writing what you normally see. You know what a Disclaimer is, right?

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Price Of Victory**

I panted. I still couldn't beat Shugo. "You win again..." I said, as tired as could possibly be. I heard Sarah run towards us.

"Hey! Michael! Shugo! Jackie-Sensei wants us!" I heard her yell. Jackie-Sensei is our Jounin instructor, and the only person Shugo looks up to.

"Okay!!" Shugo yelled back, already past Sarah on his way to Jackie-Sensei.

I sighed. "What now? Are we looking after bill again?" I asked, completely tired when it came to these missions. I knew a ninja couldn't always do C, B or A ranked missions all the time. But after the 14th D ranked one, you get bored.

"Actually," Jackie replied, "We're going on a C ranked mission." My eyes lightened up at the thought. "Yes!" I said to myself.

We arrived later than Shugo (much later). But Jackie-Sensei said it was worth the wait. "We have to deliver these papers to the Kaze-Kage." She said, smiling with glee.

"Well then," I started asking, "why is it C ranked?"

"Because," I heard the Gozaime, Tsunade, reply, "We have been told there are a few Bandits running around, and someone said they saw a ninja".

"But wouldn't that make it a B ranked minimum?" I asked again.

"Well they had trouble using a clone Jutsu to confuse his follower, so we think he's just an academy student that hasn't passed the exam, and didn't get his Chakra released."

* * *

**In a Distant Cave**

"Sir, the Files are coming out for the Kaze-Kage, with 1 Jounin and 3 Genin" a servant told the A ranked missing-ninja.

"Excellent," he replied, "I knew faking not being able to do a Clone Jutsu would get weak ones out, now its easy pickings for me. and to see what's going on between the 2 villages!"

* * *

**At The Sand Village**

"Okay," Jackie-Sensei said, "Now we just have to report to the Kaze-Kage, wherever Gaara is..." At that precise moment a Sand-Ninja popped up out of the sand.

"Lord Kaze-Kage requests that I take the scroll to him." The ninja said. I took up my Tai-Jutsu pose. Why all of a sudden did they need another ninja too deliver the scroll/papers? Jackie-Sensei obviously felt so to.

"Why? Why can't we take it?" She replied

"He doesn't trust you." Shugo striked and was thrown back by the ninja. "Stupid boy".

"You're not getting this scroll, WANABI!" Jackie-Sensei yelled. I made my move, running at him. He attempted to throw me back, but I was in the air before I reached arms length. I threw a shuriken which he easily blocked. I started making hand seals.

"**Forging Flame Jutsu!**" I grabbed a scroll from where it appeared and opened it. I made some hand seals again "**Sealing Jutsu!**" I sealed away his ninja-tools. I threw the scroll up, and threw a couple of shurikens. all his ninja-tools came out of the scroll, cut in half. I ran with a kunai in hand. He smiled.

"**Sand Shuriken!**" he shouted. They were coming. All together they were twice as many as all the ninja-tools he was carrying. I thought fast. Throwing a Kunai at him, I started making hand seals. "**Forging Flame Jutsu: 1000 Kunais of Death!**" The sand was stopped. I heard the shuffle of feet behind me.

"**Dragon Fire Jutsu!**" Jackie-Sensei yelled. A small dragon made of fire appeared and went after the ninja. He easily dodged.

"**Sand Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!**" A giant vortex of sand appeared and engulfed Jackie-Sensei. She appeared again with lots of scratches. I took a step back. Jackie-Sensei was having trouble. I could never beat Shugo and he was down, and the best Sarah could do was Medical Ninja Techniques. We were done for. Unless, maybe I could deplete his Chakra. I focused hard

"**Medontine**" I muttered. "Sharingan!" I yelled out loud. He took a step back. _He can't be an Uchiha, can he? _He thought to himself, I ran at him. I started making seals. I had to focus hard. I was searching for the right Chakra. If I could grasp it, I could use the singular powerful Jutsu I had been working on. He made his move.

"**Sand Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!**" He shouted. _Now or never,_ I thought

"**Gravity Compression Jutsu!**" He watched in horror as his Vortex slowly turned to nothing. He growled, making seals. I ran at him, trying to stop him. I was too late.

"**Creeping Death Jutsu!**" He yelled, I jumped, scanning the area. I saw it. His Chakra code was heading for Jackie-sensei. I made seals.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" I yelled. I was too late. I watched in horror, as the sand slowly constricted her neck, giving her every second of pain. She reached into her Kunai pouch and drew a Kunai. _She's gonna stop it! _I thought. I was dead wrong. She grabbed the Kunai, and put it through her neck. My eyes widened.

"**Creeping Death Jutsu!**" I heard him yell. I scanned the ground, searching for a weakness I then looked at him. I found had found a weakness. He was replacing himself with a doll well he used the Jutsu, keeping his Chakra along the ground. He done this, as it was his hand that would dliver the kill. If I got rid of the doll his Jutsu would stop, and I would not die. I grabbed a Kunai and threw it at the doll, its neck came off, and he reapeared there. I quickly jumped, before he could hit me again. I made seals.

"**Creeping Death Jutsu!**" I yelled. He jumped. _Got him,_ I thought. I had put contact lenses in my eyes, when mixed with the yellow of my Medontine, made them look red, as if I had a sharingan. He had thought I had copied his Jutsu. I could've. I had examined every part of that Jutsu twice through the Medontine. However, with full Chakra he would only be able to do it three times. With the Chakra used on other Jutsus, he could only do it twice. So me using that would be suicide. But I still had him in my hands. I made seals. "**Forging Flame Jutsu: 1000 Kunais Of Death!**" He got hit by 80 of them. I had hit my mark. He started falling, and landed in the sand. I walked over to him, seeing a Replacement. "A replacement...?" I said, confused. I turned around and got kicked in the head. I coughed up blood. I turned around, he made a final seal.

"**Sand Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!!**" He shouted. I was obviously annoying him. I closed my eyes. Nothing happened. I opened one and looked up. Shugo had blocked the attack, and was now lifeless on the ground. Sarah was holding back the ninja, stopping him from making another move. I drew a Kunai, and made seals.

"**Forging Flame Jutsu!**" I yelled. The Kunai changed into a sword, like against the fight with Naruto. I still had a bit of Chakra to move quickly. I ran at him. I forced the Chakra to my legs and stopped. The sword was at his throat. I looked at him. "This is the last time you attack my friends!" I threw the sword through his neck. His head came off. I gasped, then collapsed. I had done well.

* * *

'Ahh, you're here Dakota." Naruto said, seeing the tri-eye colored ninja.

"Yes Naruto-Sensei?" Dakota asked. You see, over the 3 days and other 12 that my team had been doing missions, Naruto had become a Jounin. So had Dakota. But she loved to tease him about being a Jounin.

"I have a mission for you," he said. "You know the Genin team that left on the Sand Village mission?"

"You mean team 4? Yes I remember." She said

"I have a hunch that their in trouble. I want you to go and watch them complete their mission. At the first sign of trouble, I'm sure you know what to do." Naruto said. She nodded, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

You may have discovered a Character in this chapter called Dakota. If you want to know more about her, Chuni Luni, who you can find in the review section, made every single piece of her. All down to her tri-colored eyes. Most of Chun's fics have her in them, but I suggest "The Escape" for data on her. Make sure to drop of a review to Chun. And give me one as well. Also, I shall not make my next Chapter, untill someone other than Chun reviews. I found 14 or so hits to both Chapters, which should mean I have 14 readers. There is no "I'm an anonymous reviewer" because anonymous people can review. I'll have the next chapter typed up, I just wont publish it. Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Next is; _Chapter 3: Teams upon Teams_. Wow 3 pages long.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! I just got Microsoft Word downloaded on my computer, so this will be spell and grammar checked! The word grammar was just checked. Thanks (again) to Chuni Luni for reviewing. And thanks to misawaclone9 for reviewing. Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and I'm sure you'll take as much pleasure in reading it as I did in writing it.

**Disclaimer: **I am not writing what you normally see. You know what a Disclaimer is, right?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Teams upon Teams**

"Sarah, I'm fine." I said. As she checked me over for the 5th time. "Shouldn't you be looking at Shugo?" I asked her for the 5th time.

"I told you," she replied, with a tear in her eye. "He's dead. And if I don't keep doing this, you'll die too." I sighed. Sarah said tomorrow I would be fighting fit, and the next 2 days we would train, in case the ninja who attacked us today had any allies. We worked on alot of things. Mainly Chakra control. I showed her everything I could. I gave her some pointers, and I practiced my Gravity Compression Jutsu. We would be ready for anything. I would've said that more than once if we had Shugo and Jackie-Sensei with us. But they were gone.

* * *

**3 days later**

It had been 3 days, and we were heading for the Kaze-Kage again. What we didn't know, was we were being followed. I was the first to notice something.

"Hey Sarah? Did you notice a change in the wind?" I asked. She nodded as in no. She then closed her eyes. She opened her eyes a second later.

"I feel it." She said quietly. I looked back. I saw a bit of Chakra. I turned to Sarah, and nodded. We started moving in complex patterns. I turned back after around a minute of this. I could feel the Chakra remains, they needed so much. And I wasn't even using the Medontine. We stopped at a clearing.

"We know you're there! Show yourself!" I yelled. They did. Ones eyes had the essence of Chakra, as if he used them twice as much as a normal person. The others eyes were just a circle. The whole inside of this circle was a pearly white. They were definitely enemies. Sarah absent mindedly pulled out a Shuriken. They smiled.

"So. You know where not friends, huh? Now give us the scroll." One said. I shook my head no. He smiled again. "Your funeral." He charged at me. I made seals. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" I yelled. His fist stopped on the clone, and I kicked his side. He went flying. "Looks like we won't be wasting any time with these fellas? Huh?" He, and the other one, closed their eyes. "Byakugan!" One yelled. "Sharingan!" The other said. _What the!? _I thought. _They have control of a Byakugan, AND Sharingan! This is too much._ I stepped back, but was stopped.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Dakota was just entering sand territory. She could see four ninjas up ahead. _Looks like their fine. _She thought. However, as she came closer she noticed that two of them were wearing Leaf village headbands, with scratches through them. She remembered them as Ninjas. But they left the village. Missing-nin, as most put it. _Looks like I came just in time. _She thought. She threw a Kunai, just at one of the enemies' feet. She jumped over to Sarah and me.

"Are you two okay?" She asked. "Where's Jackie?" She asked again.

I nodded. "Jackie-Sensei is dead." I seemed rather calm for someone who had their Sensei dead.

"Well then I'm your Jounin Instructor for the remainder of the mission." We nodded. She charged in, Kunai in hand. Sarah and I followed suite. She aimed for a kick at the one with the Sharingan. He blocked, and the Byakugan one started making seals. (A/N From now on, the one with the Sharingan will be known as S. The other will now be known as B.) He had left an opening. I tried a kick. But he blocked it. Then Sarah was behind him and kicked him, as he focused on me. S saw this and went after Sarah. Dakota found an opening and kicked S, finally ending the chain. I jumped back, and started making seals. I grabbed a handful of Shurikens, and threw them. "**Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!**" I yelled. They were all deflected. Sarah ran in, an attempt to stop them as they were busy. B saw this and left the deflecting to S. He looked Sarah up and down. He noticed a rather large Chakra point near her left leg, and slammed it. He then shot his hand forward on to her left breast (A/N anyone who likes perverts, you can pretend he squeezed.) As the Chakra connected with her heart, it stopped. My eyes widened. I got so angry I didn't pay attention to what I was doing.

"**MEDONTINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" I yelled. The lenses in my eyes popped out. Their Chakra was seeping into me. Through all this the scroll slipped unnoticed out of my pocket and unfurled. 3 different kinds of Chakra rushed through my body. The Medontine Chakra. The Sharingan Chakra. And the Byakugan Chakra. It started summoning a beast of great lore. A Ten-Tailed Demon Wolf appeared around my body. A voice that only I couldn't (A/N yes COULDN'T) hear said, "I am the Demon wolf Juubi. Beware, for I might decide to kill you". Dakota was running at me. She started making seals. "**Demon Compression Jutsu!**" She yelled, pushing her right hand straight at my Left ankle. The demons Chakra went back. It concentrated on my Left Ankle. The final of the Chakra seeped away into my ankle, leaving some excess Chakra behind. The excess Chakra seemed to highlight a Jutsu in the scroll. I looked at it. Below was a contract, and points on how to perform that Jutsu. I pulled some blood away from my leg, and started writing my name. I was unconscious on everything going on around me. I signed, and started making seals. I eventually stopped. I made them again, and slapped my hand on the ground. Just as I did I noticed the ninja jumping at me. I hurried, only just realizing my terrible danger. "**Ninja Art:** **Summoning Jutsu!**" I yelled. A wolf appeared in front of me.

He looked at me. "What is your wish?" It asked. I smiled, pointing at the ninjas. It smiled back. "I finally get a real fight." It said. It turned around and flipped a sword out of its fur, and put the hilt in his mouth. He charged at B. The ninja had no chance, as it was shredded to pieces. I then turned to other. I made some Hand-seals. "**Gravity Compression Jutsu!**" I yelled. He was starting to squash. Finally he couldn't take it any longer. He screamed. At that moment a sword made contact with his throat. His skin dissolved, and showed another ninja. This one was from the Rock village. B's skin had dissolved as well. Another rock village member. Dakota frowned.

"It seems they were being used for an Uchiha only Jutsu. It makes another ninja look like a ninja, without them using Chakra. I'd say the real ninjas are out there somewhere…" I wasn't listening. I was instead getting introductions done with my new wolf friend. "I am Drent." He said. "I am Michael" I replied. Dakota snapped me out of my thoughts. "We have a Kage to see. Come on." She said. I nodded. I turned again to Drent. He was gone. I started running over to Dakota.

* * *

Now, that might have seemed rushed, but I wanted to get the point across that Drent was powerful. And the ninjas being used were weak. Halfway during the battle, around the time the Demon showed up, they made the switch. Please review! I'm not going on the same thing as last time, however, I might have to if I don't get reviews. Next Chapter will be titled, _Chapter 4: A New Team! A New Test! _Now I need some sleep. See ya den! 


	5. Chapter 4

Hello! This chapter has a battle you might find interesting. Next chapter is the chuunin exams. And it's getting late. I have homework. I will try to make this long. Thanks again Chun! If no one reviews before the next chapter (other than Chun) you are gonna be missing the 3rd part of the chuunin exams. So please, R&R

**Disclaimer: **I am not writing what you normally see. You know what a Disclaimer is, right?

* * *

**Chapter 4: A New Team! A New Test!**

I was sleeping in a tree when it happened. Michael had jumped up, tapped me on the back, and then shouted "BOO!!!!!!" in my ear. I turned to him.

"What?" I asked, completely angry. He started smirking.

"Our Jounin leader wants you. And I thought you said you didn't become a ninja" He said.

I sped off. Who was their Jounin leader? And who was he? Well, at this point, I was making guesses. Kakashi, Gai, Asuma. Well I got a surprise when I saw Tyson. "He's here Sensei!" He yelled. Dakota walked out from the bushes. "Dakota, why are you here?" I asked. Tyson answered, "She's our Jounin Instructor." "Really?" I answered. Dakota nodded. "Through a lack of teams, you have been assigned to us." She answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's train!" I shouted. Dakota shook her head. "You still need to be assessed. First off, however, where is that son of a bitch Mikey?" She asked. I glanced questioningly at Tyson. He drew breath when Dakota answered, "He's always been late and not listening to me since he discovered I was only 3 years older than him, and a girl." Mikey appeared. Walking over to the training grounds. "Sorry I'm late. I was working on a new Jutsu." He said. Dakota smiled. "What does it do?" She asked. He smiled. "It allows me to use someone's Chakra against themselves." He replied. Dakota put her two hands in one way. "Rasengan!!" She shouted. Mikey muttered something. In an instant, Dakota was jumping away from a kick. "The Chakra in that kick was of my own. You are excused this **ONE** time. Now, Tyson, Mikey, I want you two to go over to either, me, or Michael. Choose the one who you think'll win." Tyson walked over to me, Mikey over to Dakota. I looked at Tyson questioningly. He quickly glanced at me, then Dakota. I nodded.

"Now," Dakota started, "these are the two teams. Go hide somewhere, and asses your plans. Then you have to win. All you have to do is completely bind the other team." Tyson jumped off. I followed him. "Where are we going?" I asked. "To asses our plans, what else?" He answered. We hid in a mound of dirt. "Now," he started, "you tell me what you can do, and I'll tell you what I can do." So we started exchanging thoughts.

* * *

**---15 minutes later---**

Tyson and I were waiting in a tree. They would make their move any second now… There! At least it was like that for me. I nodded at Tyson. Only visible by my yellow Medontine eyes. He jumped. Mikey got sidetracked, and stopped what he was doing. He ran after Tyson. Dakota then appeared. _Shit! _I thought, _that wasn't part of the plan, how? _The answer came in a pile of white (A/N I'm sure you know Chun) fur. "Because I told her that you were there, listening to their plans." I looked at this fur ball. "Who are you? What are you?!" I asked. It rolled its eyes at me. "My name is Jacy. I am a two-tailed fox". I blinked at it. My eyes widened, and I turned away. I jumped out, making seals. "**Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!**" When I landed, I slapped my palm on the ground. Before me, appeared a wolf. He had brown fur and 3 tails. "You called, Michael" It said. I nodded. "Yes Drent. And I see you have a new tail." He nodded. "Brief me." It said, surprisingly briefly (A/N get it? He said it _briefly _and he wanted me to _brief _him). I told him everything on the battle so far. "Let's go" he said. We jumped. I saw him throw back his fur as a sword came out. He grasped it with his mouth.

We were approaching the threesome, as I saw Jacy jump on Dakota. She whispered something in her ear. Dakota made a hand sign. "**Rasengan!!!!**" I heard her yell. I saw a blue glowing orb appear in her right hand. _She's fast!!! _I thought, dodging the attack. _I didn't even see her seals. _I saw Drent make a few signs. "**Fire Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!!!!**" He yelled out. I saw Dakota make seals. "**Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!!!!**" _Wow. _She thought, _this summon knows some powerful Jutsu'. _Tyson took his chance. Making seals, he ran at Dakota. "**Chakra Stimulator! Level 1!**" He punched Dakota in the stomach. She gasped. She fumbled a bit. _Right where it hurt! _I thought. Dakota moved her head around as I jumped. Fast enough to see me jump. I made seals. She had a plan, but suddenly stopped. "**Gravity Compression Jutsu!!!!**" I yelled. Mikey took the blow. "Dakota! What's wrong?!" He asked. Tyson answered for her.

"Her Chakras moving to fast. Level 1. Moves the Chakra around to fast to grasp at what they're doing. One minute, we're struggling at her feet, the next, she's dead. And she is seeing every milli (A/N is that how to spell it?)-second of it. It's very torturous." Tyson smiled. He started making seals. Mikey ran at him. Sadly, that was part of our plan. "**Gravity Compression Jutsu!!!!**" I screamed out. I heard Drent use his Jutsu behind me. "**Sword Technique: Flaming art!!!!**" He yelled. Mikey had jumped in the air. Dodging the Gravity Compression. However the attack Drent unleashed was impossible to dodge. I heard movement behind me. My eyes widened. I was hit square in the back. "**Kunai Growth Jutsu**" Dakota said. I screamed in pain, as I felt the Kunai go up my back. My vision blurred, and then I saw something. Red Chakra. In front of me was a gate. Inside the gate, was a fox much like Drent. Except a giant of a fox. With ten tails.

"Where am I?" I asked. The fox laughed. "**Why, you are in the seal. Clearly printed on your left leg.**" It said. "How?" I asked. "**Three different Chakra' merged. And summoned me to your body. You are dying. And are here for help y---**" He would've continued, except a spike, looking like a giant Kunai, seemed to appear in my body. I felt some Chakra enter me. "**Use this Chakra. Just try to use a Jutsu on them, any. And the Chakra will do the rest. I will try to fix up your body. Being the expert healers we Demons are you will be healed. And I will make it so your normal Chakra can do this. Now, BEGONE!!!!!!!**" It yelled. I regained consciousness. I focused my Chakra. I felt a series of hand-signs never used before. Words I never spoke before. And a Chakra, I didn't even know that existed before. "**Explosion Jutsu!!!!**" I yelled. I saw Dakota jump back in pain. Jacy jumped over to Dakota. _So, _I thought, _a healing summon are we. _I saw Mikey go over to Dakota. Drent and Tyson were at my side. We nodded.

We split up in different directions. We all made seals. _Tyson thanks. _I thought. I yelled, and heard Drent and Tyson yelling simultaneously. "**Infinite Darkness Jutsu!!!!**" To us, there was a barrier of Chakra around us. To them, they were left alone in complete darkness. I looked over at Tyson. "Your family created an interesting Jutsu!" I yelled. He smiled. This would scare them even more. "Yeah!!" He yelled. "And wait 'till they see level 2!" We started laughing, but instantly stopped. We heard Dakota say something. Then, everyone who was trapped was running at them. I smiled. I hadn't wanted to do this, but they left me no choice. "**Medontine!!!!**" I yelled. Dakota took a couple of steps back. I started making seals. "**Forging Flame Jutsu!!!!**" I yelled. I threw a Windmill Shuriken at Dakota. She dodged it. She made some seals. "**Shadow Illusion Jutsu!!!!**" She yelled. I took a step back. I started examining everything I could, but wasn't fast enough. I found my self in a dark pit. I heard voices. I cowered in a corner. Then I realized there was no corner. I was in Infinite Darkness. I started saying some stough. I opened my eyes when I realized the Jutsu was over. "That's what happened when I was ht with it." She said.

I recollected my thoughts. I started making seals. I saw Dakota move her hands. _She's gonna do that Rasengan thing!! _I thought, scared. I continued the seals. I opened my eyes. Jacy had poofed away, and Mikey was whimpering in a corner. I smiled. I shouted out my Jutsu, hearing Tyson and Drent doing the same thing. "**Explosion Jutsu!!!!**" "**Chakra Stimulator! Level 2!**" "**Sword Technique: Flaming Disruptor!**" It was painful. At least it looked like that. Her Chakra points were blocked off, trying to escape, being sent off course and moving at a high enough frequency to beat a high speed jet by 100 miles. Dakota gasped. She blacked out, and we took her and Mikey to the hospital.

* * *

**--- 2 days later---**

"She's waking up" I said. "Michael?" I heard her ask. "Yes" I said. She had a questioning glance on her face. "You will not believe what your students did to your Chakra. And you were still able to make that big a hole with the Rasengan." It was Naruto. "How big?" She asked. He pointed out the window. She looked out and saw a hole so big; it looked like Gumabuntas foot had been there. "Can you please leave these two alone?" It was Sakura, We walked out, and I could've sworn she winked at Dakota. Over the next two days Tyson and I trained. After that we had 5 days of training, and then we walked for our toughest challenge yet. The Chuunin Exams

* * *

Sorry it took so long! This is, however, my longest Chapter. I won't be on for 4 days, camp and all; in fact I should be in bed soon because of camp. Remember, review, or no Chapter after this one. Enjoy!! 


	6. Chapter 5

I hope you like this chappie! If I get no reviews, the next chapter won't come up. I won't even begin writing without a new review. So R&R. A review from Chun does not count. Oh! And I will have Mikey (Michael) do the Disclaimer. That teaches him for being mean to Dakota! Mwahahahahahaha!!!! I am so evil !!!

Mikey: I'm gonna go Hyuuga style on you tomorrow.

Demon F0rce: Flashes fifty No you won't.

Mikey: Here's the Disclaimer. And I won't take a fifty.

Demon F0rce: Okay I'll do it.

**Disclaimer: **I can't believe I even have a Disclaimer section. You know what a Disclaimer is, so I have no need to write this. Only that there is a Disclaimer, Ok?

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chuunin Selection Exams. Exam 2!**

(A/N I know, I am now weird for posting an Authors note at the start. But we're just skipping the 1st exam, okay?)

I felt my hair drift in the breeze. We were at that point in the forest of death. I was guarding the site we had chosen well Mikey and Tyson were setting traps. Little did I know, I was about to be attacked. I noticed a Chakra code I had seen before, plenty of times. I looked down at the ground. I saw a squirrel. But failed to notice the Genjutsu surrounding it. I looked up again. I was hit in the back with a shuriken. I fell off the tree. I grabbed two of my ninja tools from my Kunai pouch. A Kunai and the chain attachment. I threw the Kunai and swung to land. I then put a Kunai in the other end of the chain, and threw it at a near by tree. I threw a Kunai at the chain. When it was falling towards me, it struck the chain and made a sound, the warning sound. I grabbed the Kunai that fell and put it in the pouch. I then started my seals. "Tiger... **Forging Flame Jutsu!**" I was holding a long shaft. I hit my first attacker. I was really surprised. "No. Not you!" It was S (A/N Chapter 3). "Obito. Are you okay?" It was B. "Bu-u-ut Obitos... dead?" I stuttered. "No he isn't. And neither am I" The other one said. "Who are you?" I asked. He smiled. "Hizashi." I had a horrified look on my face. I looked at Hizashi. Wanting an explanation. "I had someone else die instead of me." Hizashi said. I looked at Obito. "I used a Jutsu only known to the Uchiha clan. I believe you're familiar with it. So someone else died, instead of me." He replied. I felt like puking. "But then... How come Kakashi's Sharingan worked?" Obito laughed. "He done something nobody else had. He learnt it. Plus, for some reason his Chakra mixed with the fake eye, and the Sharingan created itself." I ran. Holding the shaft threateningly, I swung at Obito. He yawned, and then dodged. I got hit in the back and felt a Chakra point close up. I swung the shaft back. I felt it hit something solid.

I turned and saw a log. _Damn_, I thought, spinning. I heard something that sounded like, "Eight trigram..." but jumped. And heard nothing more. I felt a new Chakra presence enter the vicinity. Tyson and Mikey. I smiled and ran at Obito. The shaft whacked his neck. I didn't know it, but that gave him an opening. He smiled, making very familiar hand seals. My eyes widened, and I gasped. "No..." I muttered. "**Forging Flame Jutsu: 1000 Kunais of death!**" I got hit by 1000 fire Kunais. All hit. I gasped. I started new seals. Obito was taking in everything. "**Bloody light jutsu!**" I screamed. He made the same seals. It was too late when he realized I had used no Chakra. I whacked him with the shaft, and saw a shadow behind him. "**Chakra Stimulator! Level 1!**" You may as well stop reading if you don't know who that was. I made some new seals. _Ram, tiger, horse, _unfortunately I couldn't continue. I got hit in the arm. I felt a slight shock in my arm, as Mikey stopped Hizashi from closing the Chakra Point up. I turned to him. He had started his own seals. "**Body growth Jutsu!**" I saw an extra pair of arms grow on him as he started punching, kicking and throwing shurikens at Hizashi. I ran as well. I brandished the shaft in my hands, and hit him over the head. He turned into a log. I turned around and was almost hit by a Chidori, untill Mikey knocked Obito over, whacking him to the ground. I turned to Tyson, who was with Hizashi. I made some seals. But was then hit in the chest by a Chidori. Everything turned white. I found myself in a zoo. Most of the cages had different Chakras I had collected from other ninja'. One contained a giant wolf, with ten tails. "**So you have returned.**" It said to me. "No, I was just brought here." I replied. It laughed. "**You are dieing, here!**" I felt the red Chakra circle me, and then go into my body. "**Use this. And that is all I give you. You are already annoying me enough.**" I was back in the real world. I could feel the Chidori. I felt Obito struggle. I then looked at him. "**BACK!**" I said to him, obviously in a voice that wasn't my own. He tried to pull the Chidori out. It didn't work. There was an explosion within me. I was surrounded by the red Chakra. But that was not all. Obito and Hizashi were the only ones who felt it. But it was there. Killing intent. I jumped at Obito. He smiled and ran his Chidori through Mikey. Mikey was knocked out, as I hit him. I blocked off the Chakra to the Chidori, and Obito smashed into him. I heard the Hizashi say, "Eight Trigram," then saw Tyson fall. I screamed and ran at him. He saw a Tail of red Chakra start to visualize behind me. He also noticed half of my eye turn from yellow, to green (A/N remember, I had the Medontine on the entire time). I whacked him with the shaft, which snapped in two when it hit. I ran at Obito. He noticed another tail start to visualize. I swiped at him. Where I hit was a now Demonic Chakra infected wound. He jumped over to Hizashi. I charged at them both. Two grey wolf ears appeared on my head. And the tails turned solid, with grey fur. Chakra could still be sensed within them, though. I felt two energy masses appear in my hands. I threw them at Hizashi and Obito. "Lets get out a here!" Hizashi yelled. He and Obito poofed away. The, what I then discovered to be, Rasengans destroyed the trees those two were standing on. I then fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you liked this chappie! As it was my longest one!

Mikey: Because it's not finished yet

* * *

I was once again in the zoo. However, where I saw Juubi last, instead I saw a young man. He had grey wolf ears on his head, and eight tails. I stiffened a bit. "Who are you?" I asked. The man smiled. "Why," he started, "I am Juubi. Your senses have heightened due to the 2 tails behind you, and the wolf ears on your head. You currently see me as all demons do." "Why is that?" I asked. He smiled again. "Because you absorbed 2 of my tails. By doing that, we fused, and now you are part demon. That is also why you have the ears." "How do I get rid of them?" I asked. He frowned at this. "You can't I will teach you a Genjutsu to hide them. Be wary, though, your senses are only heightened when this Genjutsu isn't in place." I nodded. He showed me the hand seals. I put my hands in the correct positions. The two tails and the ears disappeared. "And do the same thing to make them appear again." I nodded. He smiled. "Now it is time for you to go." He said. I looked at him. "Hang on," I said. "Why isn't your voice thundering anymore" He smiled. "Because your voice has made it as it is now." I then disappeared, and found myself in the forest of death (A/N if you want to know more on what happened when Juubi and I fused, review me, and ask.). I looked over at a group of trees. I saw Mikey and Tyson cooking some food, and then they looked over at me. When they noticed I was awake, they ran over to me. "Are you okay?" Tyson asked. I nodded. Mikey closed his eyes and started making hand seals. I felt something go on with my eyes. "Your Medontine was still on. No wonder you were out for so long." He said. "How long was I out for?" I asked. I didn't know it, but my Chakra was rebuilding it self. "It's the last day for the exam." Tyson said. I shot up. "Let's go!!" I said. They nodded. Mikey was watching me carefully the whole time.

We started running around, looking for a team. About halfway through our running, we were hit with a Jutsu. "**Earth Style: Raining Barrage Jutsu!**" We found ourselves being hit by a raining barrage of small earth spheres. We countered back. "**Forging Flame Jutsu: 1000 Kunais of Death!**" I yelled. There was a giant explosion as the Kunais hit the spheres. _Bomb tags... _I thought. I turned my head around and started back flipping. Where I had been before was a fist. I threw some Senbon. They hit. I smiled at that. I saw Tyson using the seals I had shown him. "**Forging Flame Jutsu: 1000 Kunais of Death!**" The Senbon I had hit the ninja with acted as a lightning rod, as Tysons lightning chakra created 1000 lightning Kunai. The man got knocked out as we started running. I started some seals. "**Gravity Compression Jutsu!**" I yelled. The opponents were sent back, as they jumped back to dodge. They fell right into the trap. Mikey, Tyson and I made the seals. "**Infinite Darkness Jutsu!**" We shouted. I made some seals. "**Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!**" I slammed my palm on the ground. Drent appeared before. He obviously could see through my Genjutsu, as he started looking at me funny. He drew his sword. "**Sword Technique: Flaming Art!**" He shouted. He ran towards the darkness. We let it lift, and Drent went after the Ninja' inside. We started running as well. I focused hard. "**Chakra Stimulator! Level 1!**" Tyson shouted. I heard him scream. Mikey turned his head. He got kicked over by a tree. _I'll need more power, _I thought. I quickly abandoned what I was doing, and started using seals Juubi had shown me. I felt Chakra roll off my head and bottom. I ran at them. I saw one of them try to kick me. I dodged. Then I saw him hit where I was 5 seconds later. I heard one of them jump behind me as I was in the air. I focused Chakra to my legs, and forced it out. I went like a rocket. I started some seals. "**Explosion Jutsu!**" I saw the ninja I was aiming at fall. I then looked at another. I saw him kill Tyson. I then looked over at Mikey. Where I was standing, it looked like his head was cut off. I felt the Chakra in me boil. I felt my Medontine turn on of its own accord. I felt my right eye turn green. A third tail of Chakra appeared next to the two. I then saw the one close to Tyson start to decapitate him. That was the last straw. They had already killed him; they didn't have to behead him as well. The third tail of Chakra solidified, and my left eye turned green as well. I started running at them. I was so angry that I didn't care how much Chakra I used. So I used the strongest Jutsu in my arsenal. "**Forging Flame Jutsu: 1000 Shurikens of Death!!!**" The ninja' didn't have enough time to react. As no seals were used. I ran at the last ninja left standing. I drew a Kunai, and sent it through the ninja. I heard him stop breathing. My eyes returned to normal as I realized what had just happened. I had killed. The Chakra in my tails went down, leaving three ordinary grey wolf tails in its place. I felt in his pockets, and retrieved an earth scroll. I walked over to Mikey. I then realized that his head was on his body.

He woke up. I told him everything that had just occurred. He ran over to Tyson, whose head, by the way, was still attached to his body. Mikey made some seals, and pushed some Chakra into his body. "I didn't know you were a medi-nin..." I said. "Well I am." He replied. Tyson awoke. We had a quick recollection, and set off for the tower.

* * *

We arrived at the tower in the middle of the forest. We were given a briefing after we met with the Chuunin who was chosen for our scrolls to summon, and walked into the tower, ready for the 3rd part of the Chuunin Selection Exams.

* * *

I hope you liked that! Not only is it my longest chapters, but it had two fights. I know I didn't put in me using the Genjutsu to hide my ears and tails, and that was for a reason. I also would like to remind you, that I will not even start writing the next chapter, untill someone other than Chun reviews. So enjoy! And review! 


	7. Chapter 6

I finally discovered what I should write! Now, please enjoy this chappie. It took me forever to decide what to do for this. I'd like to thank Chuni Luni and Name: Why Should I Tell You for reviewing, now on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **FAN fiction has no owners. So I refuse to write this.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dreams vs. Dreams! Destiny vs. Destiny! Tyson vs. Arashi! Match Commence!**

We watched as the names scrolled through for the 5th time. So far, no one on my time had to go. We were lucky, we had some rest time. I had healed faster than the others, and was able to witness Konohamarus match. Thanks to Narutos training, he had excelled in Nin and Tai Jutsu. His grandfather, while alive, had showed him how to perform Genjutsu, and he was a natural when it came to the ninja tools. He naturally won his first match. Although I only saw his final Jutsu, which was pretty horny if you ask me, I knew he was a force to be reckoned with. I watched as the screen started to choose. _Me next, me next! _I thought as I closed my eyes. The screen stopped. I opened my eyes and sighed. The screen read, "Tyson Tifere vs. Arashi Hatake". I sighed and looked at Tyson. He was readying his ninja gear. Dakota-sensei was giving him some helpful advice, and Mikey was looking scared. "What's wrong with this 'Arashi Hatake'?" I asked. Mikey looked at me, worriedly. "He's the son of Kakashi, the copy ninja. He has the Sharingan, and some say he posses the Magekyou version of it." He replied. I gulped. I then looked at Tyson, and whispered something in his ear. He looked at me and nodded. He jumped down off the bridge that supported us, and readied to fight. Some of the Jounin prepared at the arena prepared to jump in if necessary. I started to look carefully. I used the Medontine, but used enough energy that it wouldn't be draining Chakra, because this would be a battle of stamina and Chakra control, not power. The instructor looked at both competitors, then raised his hand. "Begin!" He shouted. Tyson drew some Kunai and ran at Arashi. He jumped back and threw shurikens. Tyson made some seals and was replaced by a log. Arashi turned into a log and appeared behind Tyson, who had been behind Arashi. Tyson got kicked in the back, then turned into a log. Arashi, without his Sharingan, seemed slower. The reason he was able to act before Tyson, was because the Tifere family had a special kind of Chakra.

Their Chakra started to excel the more a battle went on, was slow before any of that, however. All this makes them invincible to the Chakra Stimulator Jutsu they had invented. Including its side effects. Tyson grabbed onto Arashi, and focused some of his Chakra. "**Chakra Infectant!**" He shouted. Arashi made some seals. Nothing happened. He closed his eyes, and the Sharingan appeared. I watched in horror, as the poison planted into Arashis' Chakra melted away. If he could that, what would become of the stimulators? Tyson seemed to have a thought like that in his mind. Arashi smiled. He drew his hand into his shuriken holster, and grabbed out a few shurikens'. He threw them at Tyson, who dodged them, and made some seals. Unaware that Arashi had been watching the last two matches a little to closely. Tyson ran at Arashi, a ball of Chakra in his hand. Arashi smiled and made some seals of his own. "Let's go! **Chakra Magnet Jutsu!**" Konohamaru had use this to send his opponents Chakra Shuriken off-course, giving him a clear shot at his perverted Jutsu. Arashis shurikens were headed at Tyson. I gulped. Tyson got hit in the back, and his hand struck his chest. I sighed. _Nothing too bad, _I thought.

* * *

**Tyson P.O.V**

(A/N someone else's point of view since the prologue)

I felt my Chakra calm down as I stopped. My fist ran into my chest. I felt my Chakra go haywire. _This is my chance, _I thought, as I rose up. I ran at Arashi, remembering my training

**Flashback**

"_You have to feel the Chakra move in you. Then your opponent will not know what to do" Fiu (A/N spelling?) said._

"_Okay dad, I'll try again." Tyson replied. He ran at Fiu._

"_**Chakra Stimulator! Level 1!**" I shouted. Fiu smiled._

"_You got it" He said. I smiled as well. I felt like collapsing. Just one correct time, and I felt to much stress on me._

"_Don't worry," Fiu said, "you'll get used to the side effects of the Jutsu eventually. For now, we're gonna see how long you can stay awake after using it"._

_After 3 hours of meditating, I finally slept_

**End Flashback**

I would not lose after all that. If I would have to, I'll use level 3 of the Jutsu. Heck, I would even go for the Chakra release if it would help me beat him. I took a breath of air. I reached into my Kunai pouch and focused my Chakra. I used a Jutsu that I am now grateful for Dakota-sensei teaching to me. "**Kunai Lengthening Jutsu!**" I shouted. Running at Arashi, I pulled my blade a little higher. I threw it at Arashi. He knew where I was going at moved his head away. He then took a leaf out of Michaels style (A/N you'll discover how he knew later) and put his arms in across. Analyzing the situation, I knew I would get hit no matter what. So I lowered my blade, and prepared a counter strike. He saw this and jumped back. I remembered back to my training and redid some seals. Arashi did the same thing. We both ran at each other, shouting the same thing at the same time, "**Chakra Stimulator! Level 1!**" We struck each others hands. He was flown back as I stood still. I wasn't able to hit, but he was flown back. He stood up and made some seals. I made some to. We both shouted out our Jutsu at the same time. "**Chakra Stimulator!! Level 3!!!**" "**Chidori: 1000 twittering birds!!**" We both ran. Our Jutsus met, and there was a big explosion.

* * *

**Michaels P.O.V**

I watched as Tyson and Arashi met their signature Jutsu. The Chidori and third level of the Chakra Stimulator. There was an explosion. Seeing one Chakra source die down, I turned my Medontine off. The smoke cleared and there were two figures left standing. My eyes widened. One of them was holding a sword. The one without the sword was hit with the sword, and passed out. The smoke finally cleared, and everyone was able to see Arashi lying unconscious on the ground. Tyson standing over his unconscious body. I smiled. _He won, _I thought. I went over to congratulate Tyson, when the screen went off again. It read "Mikey vs..."

* * *

Cliff Hanger! Hope you enjoyed this one! For more detail on Arashi Hatake, please ask me in a review. I also am going to get you guessing. Here' a list of people who I might vs. I already know who I will verse, this is just a guessing game. So will I verse,

Hanabi-0 people think yes

Rock Lee-0 people think yes

Tenten-0 people think yes

Thanks for reading!!


	8. Chapter 7

Hello everybody! I'd like to thank Chun for reviewing and anyone else who decides to! My internets disconnected as I write this, so I won't know. So far, someone thinks that I shall vs. Hanabi. Here's the disclaimer! Mikeys opponent, Falco, I would like to thank the Star Fox: Lilap Wars or something like that, on the Nintendo DS and nin64, for.

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim the anime Naruto, and all its characters. I also disclaim Dakota-sensei. I shall as well disclaim the stupid Sabingan. It's my friends' creation, and I will never make something like this stupid doujutsu. I disclaim Star Fox as well. I, so far, have nothing completely original. Just have to wait for this to finish, then for my Fiction press account.

**Claimer: **I claim my own character, Tysons Jutsu, my Jutsu, and my first Genin squad.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Michael vs. Falco, The life of the eyes!**

I gazed at the screen. The man on the ground shouted out an announcement.

"I am sorry; however, the screen has broken. There will be a 15 minute break while it is being fixed." I sighed. However as I did, a man came into sight. He was 17 years old. I looked around. _Is he a Jounin? _I wondered. He looked at me more carefully. _He saw. Does he resent my clan or something? _I thought. I was so busy stuck in my dreamland; I didn't notice Naruto was looking at me. I was absent mindedly making seals. I felt the normal weight on my head and bottom appear. I gulped. _Shit! _I thought. I started running towards a bathroom. I looked into the mirror. There was nothing on my head. I repeated the signs. The genjutsu I used rolled off. I gulped. I felt like this, while Tyson had his match. He obviously noticed. I repeated the signs. I walked out so loudly, even the ninja on the screen heard me. Everyone looked at me. Only the man noticed something, which told me that nobody else noticed. I sighed. Now I just had to make sure he didn't tell anyone. I heard a cough, the kind that meant someone was to make an announcement. The cough reminded me of Naruto-sensei. I turned around. It _was _Naruto-sensei. He wanted to see me. I was about to go, when I heard the screen again. I went over to Mikey and Tyson. The names then appeared on screen, read, "Michael Mcguigan vs. Falco Eagleboy (A/N I forgot his last name, if someone could tell me his actual last name, I would be really grateful for)" I looked at Mikey. It was his turn. He looked at me back. He shook his head. "Only in the finals" He said. I sighed. It didn't matter when he did it. Just because this wasn't the finals, didn't mean the match wouldn't be challenging. The man I saw before went down on the field. _Genin! But he's 17! How...? _I thought best not to think questions. I decided to watch the match. I turned on the Medontine, as Falco started seals.

* * *

**Mikeys P.O.V**

(Second time since a while)

I watched as he started seals. I got into a fighting pose. I've never been good at Taijutsu, and he looked like a fast ninja. It spelled instant doom. He smiled. "**Clone Jutsu!**" He yelled. I turned around. Clones. I started my own seals. "Chakra Density! Chakra Density!"

_**Flashback**_

_I fell to the ground, again. I looked up at my dad._

"_Unless you can make your Chakra dense, you'll never succeed. Densen it, otherwise you're completely open. And this Jutsus a synch if you, especially since you know how to use your Sabingan. Sure, you can't use its main ability, but you don't its main ability" He said._

"_Easy for you to say." I told him._

"_No, easy for _you _to say. You can't give up so easily. If you do, you can't become a ninja". My dad replied._

_I continued, "Okay. Let's go!" I took up my position and ran, activating my Sabingan along the way._

_**End Flashback**_

"Chakra Density!! **Wind Style: Chakra Shadow Jutsu!**" My shadow turned to Chakra. This Chakra was blowing through the wind currents. The clones slowly disappeared, and went to my eyes, which changed color. My eyes looked exactly like the Byakugan. Except the centre pupil was red, and tomoe surrounded it. Falco smiled. "**Tornadagan!**" He said. Before me, the wind currents in the air swapped. Wind was headed for me. I jumped out of the way, and Falco made some seals. His arms turned into long feathered ones, with claws instead of hands. Wings sprouted from his shoulder-blades. I ran at him. Big mistake. He drew his claws back, and threw them at me. I dodged and shoved a Kunai at his stomach. He flew up to dodge, and was rewarded with a long scar down his leg. I threw the Kunai at him. Once again, the wind currents shifted. I made my seals. "**Wind Style: Chakra Shadow Jutsu!**" My mistake. I forgot to densen my Chakra. Leaving my shadow doing what it normally did, and nothing to stop Falco charging at me. While my Shadow was gone, I couldn't move. Falco charged. Bringing a Kunai to my throat. The proctor was about to call for my defeat. One person stopped him.

"Stop!! The match isn't over yet!" This kid said. "If the match continues, Michael dies. The match stops no-" This time, I stopped him. By punching Falco in the gut. He flew a couple of feet. I ran towards him. The air was stopping me. The wind hated me... Or did it? I noticed Falcos eyes were glowing. _His eyes! _I thought. _His eyes are controlling the wind currents! _I focused my eyes. The Chakra in the air went into my feet. I ran at Falco. I punched him in the arm. I then kicked his gut, and flew in the air. I grabbed some shuriken, and threw them at Falco. I pushed some Chakra to my feet, and forced it out. I flew like a rocket. Kunai in hand, I striked at Falco. He turned into air, and appeared behind me. I threw the Kunai back, and hit his chest. He fell and crashed into the ground. I landed on my feet. The proctor called the match. Me the victor. I smiled and walked back up to the platform.

The final match. Michael was up. Now, we just needed to know who he was gonna vs. The screen started up. It read, "Michael Furuna vs..."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Now just to let you know, that's not my surname. Anyway, the polls!

Hanabi-1 person thinks yes

Rock Lee-0 people think yes

Tenten-0 people think yes

I will be taking longer for the next chapter, initially because I am starting a story at fictionpress. Click on the homepage button on my author screen, and you're there. The story has started. Please review! Or Chibi Rokudaime will cry

Chibi Rokudaime: NO I WON'T!!!!!!! (Sees death glare) If they review (nervous laughter).


	9. Chapter 8

Fan fiction won't let me download the previous chapter, so I am writing this well I wait for it to allow me to. So I, can sadly, not continue the thoughts. Anyone who thought I would vs. Hanabi, you are right. This is also a major fall for me. For one reason you shall discover at the end of this chapter. I have my fictionpress story ready, and by the time I get this downloaded, my fictionpress one should be ready also. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim the anime Naruto, and all its characters. I also disclaim Dakota-sensei. I shall as well disclaim the stupid Sabingan. It's my friends' creation, and I will never make something like this stupid doujutsu. I disclaim Star Fox as well. I, so far, have nothing completely original. Just have to wait for this to finish, then for my Fiction press account.

**Claimer: **I claim my own character, Tysons Jutsu, my Jutsu, and my first Genin squad.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Medontine vs. Byakugan! The battle of the clans!**

"Michael Furuna vs. Hanabi Hyuuga" the screen read. I looked over to the pale eyed Kunoichi. She smirked at me. Reminding myself I walked down to the arena. I closed my eyes. _She's undoubtfully going to notice the tails and ears. So, activate them. As soon as possible. _I thought, ready to make seals.

"Ready... Set—"The instructor started. "Wait." Hanabi said. "I'm not ready". She made a single seal. "**Byakugan**" She said. I made my seals. 3 long tails appeared from my bottom. And two pointy grey ears made an appearance on my head. Everyone gasped. I mean, it's not everyday someone with a pair of ears and 3 tails appear, now is it? "Ready" Hanabi and I said simultaneously. "Go!!" The proctor shouted. I ran at Hanabi, and jumped in front of her. I drew some Kunai and threw them at her. She put some Chakra in her hands and grabbed them. She did a 360 degree spin, and threw the Kunai back at me. I pushed Chakra in and out of my feet, and flew sideways, ultimately dodging the Kunai. I then made some seals. "**Explosion Jutsu!**" Hanabi jumped out the way, and threw some shuriken at me. I intercept with my Senbon. Except that they flew through the holes instead. I then intercepted with Kunai. Hanabi jumped out the way, and teleported behind me. I threw my arm back, and caught her stomach with my elbow. "How...?" she started to ask. "My tails felt your Chakra breeze through. They do have uses, y'know." I replied. I then drew some Senbon and threw them back. I felt Chakra breeze through my tails again. I made my seals. "Bloody Light Jutsu!" Hanabi made the same mistake as her uncle. I ran at her. Kunai drawn, I slashed her stomach; she dodged, and got but a minor scratch. I put demonic Chakra in one of my tails; she felt the sudden burst of energy put in my tails. I flew at her, my speed increased. I heard use the Replacement Jutsu, and threw my Kunai backwards. I heard another Replacement take place. I ran at her. My chain was around my hand. I punched her, pushing Chakra into the chain. I was not going to lose after all I went through... I was going to win. Pushing Chakra into my hand, like I had felt Juubi doing once, I threw my hand at her. She dodged. Naruto and Dakota gasped from the sidelines. I ran at Hanabi, making seals. "**Forging Flame Jutsu!**" A windmill Shuriken appeared in my hand. I threw it at Hanabi and jumped. I then threw Kunai at her. I couldn't tell what happened to her, only that she was enveloped in purple Chakra, and everything was sent back. I made seals, and appeared behind Hanabi, a log where I was earlier. I threw a punch at Hanabi, which she blocked. Spinning around I kicked her face. I made some seals. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" I shouted. I made 4 other clones. 3 went behind Hanabi as she fell. As she got up, a clone in front of her knocked her back. "Na" it said. Then the 3 behind her kicked her up, as the real me jumped on the one who had knocked Hanabi back. "Ru" the 3 that kicked her up said. "To!" I finished, knocking Hanabi to the floor. "**Uzumaki Barrage**" I finished. I then went and slammed my foot into her. She barrel rolled out of the way. When she got up, she focused with her Byakugan. "**Eight Trigram: 64 palm! 4 palm! 8 palm! 16 palm! 32 palm! 64 palm!**" I found all of my Chakra points sealed up. _How did she learn that?! _I asked myself. Making seals, I faced her. "**Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!!**" I slammed my fist into the ground, Drent appeared. "Hey Drent" I heard Hanabi say. "Hello Hanabi, did you master any of the eight trigram Jutsu?" He asked her, Hanabi nodded. "Hey Furuna, how did you summon him?" I focused my Chakra into a Rasengan again, a near copy. The Rasengan was yellow. I ran at her, but Drent got in the way. "I can't allow you to hurt a Hyuuga, Michael." I looked at him questioningly. "The wolves have made a treaty with the Hyuuga's. You can't hurt her while I'm around." I grunted and sent Drent back. I wasn't going to lose. "**Medontine!**" I shouted. I drew Senbon and threw them at her. She dodged. Running at her, I made seals. "**Gravity Compression Jutsu!**" She felt herself start to squish. I drew some Kunai. Throwing them, I linked one to my chain. Hanabi broke the Jutsu, and ran away. Feeling the anger bubble up, Demonic Chakra found its way to my eyes.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed this. I can't believe Chun didn't review my last chapter. Or anyone else for that matter. So anyway, review, and the next few chapters will appear quicker. 


	10. Chapter 9

Hello my loyal reader(s)! I will sadly not be able to keep on going like this. I have just finished a Japanese Assignment, and have a Religious one to do. And if I don't do it, I fail RE. So, sigh, I won't be writing for a while. I will be staring a new story. A story of the Naruto gang coming to my school! That will teach those stupid, annoying... Did I just write that? Anyway, R&R!!

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim everything I don't claim

**Claimer: **I claim everything that I don't disclaim

* * *

**Chapter 9: The ninja and his secrets!**

I felt the Demonic Chakra slip into my eyes. My first tail filled with so much of this Chakra it had gone stiff (A/N Boys, think of an erection, except a hairy tail. Girls... I dunno). I felt unbidden words escape my mouth. "**Demonic Chakra Eye!**" Hanabi, deciding to not listen, ran at me. I saw her coming a mile away, and sidestepped. I thrust out a fist, aiming for a point I could see on her back. It seemed to produce an effect on her. I then aimed at her again. She sidestepped out of the way. See got into the Hyuuga stance. For some reason, one unknown to me, I copied her. She growled as I did this. Charging, she hit my stomach, hitting a Chakra point in the process. Flying back I disappeared. Reappearing behind Hanabi, I stabbed her with a Kunai. I was getting puffed out. If only I had the true power of the Medontine.

_**Flashback**_

_I sat at what Naruto-sensei said was my home. It was a shabby apartment that had rude marks and vandalized walls and floors everywhere. I looked at a bookcase littered with scrolls. Most of them had been teared up, and some even destroyed. The floors and walls showed numerous signs of attempts at being cleaned up. Along the sheets of my bed were blood stains. There was a box in the corner filled with Kunais and Shurikens, all of them gone blunt with over usage. I had guessed they were mine as I had gone to the academy with no ninja-tools that day. I went over and sat on a couch. I felt a bump. Slowly pulling something out from under the couch cushion, I found a well kept scroll. There were smudges on it, but other than that it was clean. I looked in it._

_Saturday, 14__th__ April,_

_It was the first day of the academy. Well... Not really. We just got there and signed up. My teacher is Naruto Uzumaki. I guess I should start calling him Naruto-sensei. I asked him if I could stay with him, knowing there'd be another group of people planning to kill me at my apartment. It turns out Naruto-sensei is just like me. He's hated because of what he wields; no one cares about him himself except his friend Dakota, and his teammates. He promised that if I worked hard in the academy, he would treat me to his favorite food. I'm betting its ramen, as I saw him head over to Ichiraku's bar as I walked home. I start in the academy two days from now. So that families can instruct each other on ninjas' life. Naruto-sensei said he'd start with me. But he could only do that on the day before we start. He muttered something about a Paperwork Jutsu before he left. I'll write more tomorrow._

_I looked at this makeshift diary. So this happened to me on the signup day for the academy. I felt a tear well up in my eye. There had also been people trying to kill me. I decided to resolve this by training to be a great ninja. I slid the scroll back in its hiding place and took out the scroll Naruto had given mew at the end of class._

_**End Flashback**_

Later I had read a scroll that had several attempts at destruction. It speaked of a part of the Medontine I had not created. Something called "The Concealed Tide". I got angrier at my weakness and charged at Hanabi. Throwing another Kunai at her, I made some seals. Muttering a few words, shurikens appeared behind me. Grabbing each one, I started throwing them. Chakra exhaustion was kicking in. I had run out of Medontine Chakra, my Chakra was off limits due to her eight trigram, and was now relying on the Demonic Chakra of Juubi. I heard Hanabi make movement to dodge my shurikens. I drew some Senbon. People saw me throw only one, yet saw multiple Senbon on Hanabi. Thing's were getting crazier. I used the same seals I had seen Sasuke use once. I put my arms in a position so that my right palm was facing downward. Seeing this, Sasuke jumped in. Sharingan activated, he started his Chidori. The two attacks met and Sasuke and I were thrown back. I got up, Juubi's Chakra healing me, and started to form a Rasengan. Using the unique gravity Chakra I owned, a Rasengan formed in my hand. I heard someone yell out, "Stop the match" and felt two forces collide with my Rasengan. The little gravity Chakra I had disappeared and instead was replaced by Demonic Chakra. "**Oodama Rasengan!**" Naruto and I shouted out simultaneously. "**Rasengan!**" Dakota-sensei shouted out. I saw Hanabi fall at all the Chakra being used around her, and I fainted out of Chakra exhaustion.

_**Flashback**_

_I decided to have a look at the scroll in the couch cushion. Pulling it out through the faded fabrics, I opened it to have a look._

_Monday, 15__th__ April,_

_Two people almost killed me today. Tsunade said that they were arrested and let me hang around the Hokage tower today. I examined her in her teaching Sakura about medical Jutsu. She eventually went on to superhuman strength. I quickly pulled out a scroll and started taking notes. Too bad that on my way home, people stole all my belongings and burnt the scroll. I had to run home only wearing undies today. If only I weren't part of the Furuna clan, maybe this wouldn't happen. How grand it would be to just kill myself and say hello to my mum and dad. But... No. I'm gonna be a great ninja trained under the greatest ninja of them all! Naruto-sensei! Well at the Hokage tower, I discovered he could use the Rasengan. And he could add elemental Chakra to it, he completed and uncompleted Jutsu! Cool or what? Anyway, I should probably get going. I'll tell you about the training with Naruto-sensei tomorrow!_

_Tuesday, 16__th__ April,_

_Naruto-sensei taught me things that were so boring! He just took me to buy Kunai and Shuriken. Then he showed me basic Taijutsu. Sure, I didn't have any Kunai or Shuriken. But after what the villagers did, I could use high level Taijutsu compared to an academy student! At least he did teach me basic Ninjutsu. And I was able to get him to show me what elemental Chakra I own. I have Fire and Earth type Chakra. A mixture which grants me usage of gravity type Chakra. Of course, there are more with this mixture, but Furuna's are famous with the ability to use Gravity type Chakra. I'm gonna work on my own kind of Gravity attacks. I'll write more tomorrow._

_I decided to skip to the last entry. The one of the night before I had come to this village._

_Thursday, 19__th__ October,_

_I am so weak! I failed the Genin Exams again! I need to keep working. Tomorrow morning I'm gonna work on Chakra control, and am gonna have a shot at using my Medontine. If I can't, I may as well give up any hopes of becoming a ninja. What am I saying...? Writing? I will become a ninja no matter what! I swear... Tomorrow I will master Chakra control and unlock my Medontine. And the next day I will finish perfecting my second gravity Jutsu! I take this oath, as a Furuna!_

_I smiled at this. I went over to a room to train on my Clone Jutsu. For tomorrow, I would become a Genin._

_**End Flashback**_

I opened one eye. In front of me was Naruto.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking into his sky blue eyes.

"Shhh". He hushed. I looked over at the board. TIE MATCH it had written over the board. _So, _I though, _I tied with one of the greatest Hyuuga's, ey? Not bad... Not bad at all..._

I fell into welcomed sleep, glad that I could finally rest after a hard day's work.

* * *

My last chappie for a while. Like I said, next I will have a story of Naruto and the gang coming to my school. The only real things in it will be the school, the rooms, and the teachers. Everything else will be different... Or maybe I might write about my year 7 life (if I can remember it, lol). Anyway, I'm writing this at midnight, I was sick today and have school tomorrow. So if you don't appreciate this, I will kill you. 


	11. Chapter 10

Hello all coughChuncough! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but here it is. I do realize that I said I'd write a longer one, but I lost my USB and that had half the chapter written in it. So I promise the next one will contain all the parts of the Chuunin Exam, including the month between the 3rd and 4th parts. Well anyway, I have adapted into a new writing style, so please enjoy it and R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 10: My nindo!**

I looked up at my roof. I had been useless. Sure, I had tied with the Hyuuga girl, but what good was that if I couldn't be the best that I could? And I had failed the Chuunin exams, while my teammates were at this moment training their butt's off to make sure they got through the next round. I looked out the window. They also said that I couldn't compete in the next Chuunin exams unless I had practiced more to keep that... That thing as they called it... Out of the exams. Apparently I almost killed the Hyuuga girl. I mean, who cares if that happened? I mean, we're shinobi and kunoichi! Isn't it our job to kill?

Well, as these thoughts continued to go through my mind, Naruto started watching me. He eventually came in and decided to have a talk to me...

* * *

"You can't lie around here all the time!" Naruto told me, angrily. "If you want to be a shinobi, you have to work for it!" 

"How can I work for shit? I don't even have full control over my Medontine!" I yelled at him. "My teammates can fully control their bloodlines, but I'm stuck in here with only the ability to absorb chakra and see where chakra flows. The most I can do is weaken my opponents while they decide how to kill me!"

"That's why I came here!" He told me. I instantly fell silent. "I decided to offer you a 3 month training program around the shinobi world!" He looked sadly at me. "And you said your nindo was to never give up, to work to wards your goal and never give up...".

I looked up at him. Was he really here, telling me that he wished to train me for 3 whole years? After that, the Chuunin exam would be starting. I looked at him eagerly. "Please! Take me! But do we have to travel the shinobi world?! Why not just the Leaf country?"

"No." He replied. "The more places you visit, the more things you learn, since you learn things from different villages."

I smiled. "So, when do we go?"

"Now." He said.

* * *

He told me to pack my bags. 

As soon as I did, we left to the Hokage Tower. When we did, Naruto had a talk with Shizune. A few seconds later, We were with Tsunade. She gave us some passes with the signatures of the Tsuchikage, Mizukage, Raikage, Hokage and Kazekage. Passes that allowed us to travel the shinobi world...

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter. Well, since I'm getting bored lately, I've decided to put in a spoiler each time I finish a chapter.

* * *

I looked at the Hyuuga. This was the second time that I was to be found fighting her in the Chuunin exams. 

"Be careful!" I shouted to her. "You aren't the only one who has spent the last 3 years training!"

Slowly I focused my chakra. My 4 tails popped out from behind me, and my gray wolf ears appeared on my head. I started a chant.

"**Life of the dark, reveal to me your power. Show me the force that shields me, yet draws power from the golden pupils! Let darkness wash away the hate, and let gravity meet it's power! Juuryoku Medontine!**"

* * *

Please review! Each time you review a kitten is born. I love my kittehs! 


	12. Chapter 11

I am sooooooo late. But I do have a good reason… Not really. Any who, enjoy. My next thing written will be either: a) The Air Gear one I've been promising. B) A Harry Potter time travel fic.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Chuunin Exams: A new life.

* * *

**

I looked around. It seemed fine… As if nothing had happened at all. "Come on." I heard Naruto say. "We need to talk to the Hokage".

"Yep." I answered in return. "Let's go".

We entered the Hokage's office, zipping right pass the ANBU guards. As soon as we entered, we had to dodge Kunai going straight for our chest. Taking this as a declaration of war, Naruto and I used an attack we'd been working on. "**Inryokuken**!" We shouted. I pushed Chakra into his hand, helping him form a Rasengan from my Gravity Chakra. All he did was lay it out in front and everything in the office flew towards it. "Stop!" A woman's voice told us. Naruto instantly stopped the chakra control, and the chakra just flew out the side, breaking a couple of windows.

"I didn't expect you back so soon" The woman told us.

"Yeah, well, the reason we left was so he could pass the Chuunin exam. What's the point of training if he's just gonna be late for it anyways".

"Yeah, well you have to get to the Village Hidden in the Sand in the next 2 days or else he won't get in." Tsunade replied.

"Naruto, I bet I can beat ya' there!" I told him.

"Oh no you don't!" He replied.

In a few seconds we left a very bewildered Tsunade. _What's up with them? _She wondered.

* * *

In 1 and a half days, we stood at the village hidden in the sand, me and Naruto puffed out. "That was cheap," he told me. "Summoning the power of Juubi to help you win… Cheap!" He then collapsed on the ground.

"Ya' know," I told him, "Dakota-sensei should be here, waiting for me to come. And who knows what she's wearing in this kind of weather." That did the trick with him. Whether he ran off to go tell her off for wearing something revealing, or to catch some of the action himself, I didn't know. What I do know is that when I found him again, he was rubbing a red mark on his cheek.

"95..." I told myself, walking off…

* * *

The next day, I stood at the doors of the Chuunin Exam room… Well, the room for the first exam. I stood waiting inside.

_**Flashback**_

"_The first part of the exam will be the written one. And as you know, it's all about gathering information. Now, I think it's time we went into History for the 3 mainly known Doujutsu in the Hidden Leaf Village," Naruto told me._

"_The first is the Byakugan. This eye is all about Taijutsu, and seeing through their opponents to get the better view of things."_

"_The second is the Sharingan. This helps with the users Genjutsu, also being able to see through an opponent's attacks and at the same time copying them."_

"_The third is the Medontine. A Ninjutsu based eye that works with Chakra, allowing the user to pick up all chakra signals, and even absorb other chakra to add to its restores. With this going, after a good enough battle, a Genin could end up with the same amount of Chakra as a Jounin."_

"_So, how do we use this for our advantage? The Byakugan can see through things to their advantage, so just see what they want."_

"_The Sharingan can see through an opponent's mind, since that is linked with their Justus's, so they can also see their thoughts so they know what they're thinking."_

"_And finally, the Medontine. You can pick up Chakra signals. If my theory is correct, if you know what each signal means, you can practically see through written documents. That's how you'll get through the First stage of the exam…"_

_**End Flashback**_

I looked around, focusing my Chakra. I turned my eyes on, and looked up, as if thinking to myself. I could see Chakra moving up. The Chakra in lead. Reading its pattern, I answered up to 5 questions, before everyone was told to look at the board. After a few minutes, 5 teams left the place, and the rest of us passed the first exam.

* * *

I stood in place, waiting for whomever to come. "All right you maggots! Listen up!" I turned. Some woman stood in front of the pack of us. "You will each go grab a scroll, go to your gate, and follow orders after that! Now hurry, you shoulda been sent out 2 hours ago!" I walked up to the scroll bearers, got my scroll, and headed out. Everyone was confused to see me by myself; however they all made sure they know where I was going. Using a bit of Genjutsu, I was able to hide my scroll. In 10 minutes, I reached my gate. 5 minutes after that, we were released

_**Flashback**_

"_The second stage is a tracking mission," Naruto told me. "For each village the stage is different. This year the stage is the Hidden Sand Village._

"_So, what's the terrain? The old Hidden Sand Village place, which was destroyed by a sandstorm 7 years ago._

"_So, know that I've told you about that, listen up. The best way to win in a desert field is to catch your opponent off-guard. So, I'm going to teach you this Genjutsu…_

_**End Flashback**_

I knew people would be coming, so I stayed where I was. Once I was sure people were with me, I ran off into the desert, waiting 'till we got close enough to the tower, yet had gotten enough of a workout. By now several teams were following me. **Natural Attack Jutsu**. Next thing I knew, all my followers believed that they were being hit by a sandstorm. Once they realised they're scrolls weren't going anywhere, I would be long gone with a Heaven Scroll.

* * *

I waited at the Chuunin tower for 4 days. On the last day, I found myself being called. The kazekage went through the rules, and finally we took a start. I felt a pang of guilt as I noticed Tyson and Michael weren't here. _I must have missed their graduation… I can't believe it! _I said to myself. I watched as many Genin fought, many of them sighing as they revealed Jutsu they didn't want to reveal. I sighed as my turn came up. Looking up I saw a Teenage girl, she wore some battle pants and a shirt that wouldn't get in her way. She wore shuriken holsters on her left leg and wore a Kunai pouch on her right hip. All in all, she looked about ready to fight. Not like one of those stereotypical females who would cry if you broke their nails. "Go!" I heard the instructor shout. In a second, I was in the air, having avoided some Kunai thrown at me. I appeared behind her and muttered into her ear just loud enough for her to hear, "**Chakra Whirlwind**" I gave a good kick to under her legs, followed up with two strikes to her side. She hobbled over, defenceless. I stood away, and waited for the announcement. "Michael Furuna wins…!" Many were muttering to themselves, worried they were gonna have to face me.

I waited a few more minutes as who we were going to face was announced. I was very bored at this point and took a nap.

* * *

**—1 Month Later—

* * *

**

I stood at the Chuunin Arena. I waited about an hour before we started. I waited until I was called; the third person. I easily beat my opponent with use of my Forging Flame ninjutsu, surprise was his enemy. I waited and confronted my next opponent. I yawned while taking him out with my Bloody Light Jutsu which I had discovered over my trip with Naruto. I eventually had to stop, as all his screaming identified he was starting to be traumatized. The last fight was the hardest. It was against Hanabi; eager to prove she had become better than me. I hit her with the Natural Attack Jutsu, followed by senbon thrown at pressure points, and in the end drawing out the fight to sap her chakra away to my victory. This is where it all went wrong…

"Attack!" I heard a ninja yell. "Protect the Kaze and Hokages!" I turned around. We were indeed under attack. I quickly sidestepped away from a sound ninja. "**Forging Flame Jutsu!"** I summoned a sword which I aimed a strike with. The man easily dodged and aimed a kick at me. I jumped out the way and released my Medontine again. I also made some seals to summon my tails and ears. Surprised by my new strength and speed, I easily cut the man down. I jumped up and reached the floor under the kage's floor. There I found Naruto and Dakota fighting some ninja. And as it happened, it was Obito and Hizashi. Running, I found myself face-to-face with a new stranger. "Hello Michael" he said. "How do you know my name?!" I asked. "Why, you don't know your own Godfather?" I gasped.

**Flashback**

_It was 3 in the morning. I decided to look at the scroll again._

_July 23__rd_

_It turns out I have an alive Godfather! His name is James; Naruto-sensei told me all about him. Apparently he escaped with the few surviving Furuna after the Kyuubi attack. Other than that there's nothing to talk about… Ehehehehehe_

**End Flashback**

"**Medontine!"** He shouted. I bit m thumb and worked on my seals. "**Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!"** I saw Drent appear next to me. "Drent, it seems we've got a fight with a clansman of mine." Drent smiled. "This'll be interesting." After a few moments we instantly jumped to one side. "**Sword Technique: Flaming Art!"** We shouted. We threw our swords at him, mine having become a scrap of melted metal as it hit. We then jumped at him, preparing seals. "**Fire Style: Double wolf whirlwind!"** We shouted, using a combined attack as we aimed our strikes at him. He yawned and used a summoning Jutsu. Instead of hitting James, our attack hit what seemed to be a Giant Lizard. James jumped on the toad and pulled out a blade. At this point I figured I needed Juubi. In a matter of seconds I felt his grey demonic chakra circle my state of being. Two of my fur tails disappeared to be replaced by long grey ones made of chakra. My hands were replaced with long claws; talons if you will. My eyes had turned a nice gentle yellow to a murky teal, my original eye colour, and my features turned more wolfish. If I had fur, people would probably be calling me a Werewolf. Drent and I met each other and then jumped at him.

"**Gravity Compression Jutsu!"** I shouted, seeing Drent perform something similar. The man quickly dodged and aimed a strike a Drent. I instantly jumped towards Drent and, pulling out a Kunai, Struck his abdomen. He fell onto the lizard. "Good. Very good." He said. Looking up, he threw two blades at me. "These are the Crescent Moon Blades." He told me. "They are made out of Ice and are so cold they can withstand any heat. Consider it a very late Birthday Present." He smiled and ran off. I saw Naruto jump to me. "C'mon," he said simply, "we got to protect Lord Hokage". Nodding, I jumped up with him, Drent following behind. Once there, I found myself face to face with three shinobi. Hanabi, Hizashi (who seemed to have beaten Dakota) and Obito (who had escaped from Naruto). I turned to Hanabi. "How could you..?" I asked her. Obito answered. "She's been taking lessons with us; she is now at Chuunin level. She has decided to join us." Hanabi smirked at this. "The one you fought was a false imitation." I turned to Drent. "Drent, take out Obito, the one using the Sharingan. I want to take out Hanabi." As I said this Naruto had already jumped at Hizashi. Drent nodded, and turned to fight. Tsunade and Gaara had already evacuated the building ready to help the villagers where there was less Ninja. I felt Juubis chakra disappear, along with all my wolfish features

Hanabi turned at me, smirking. "Your match with me last time was Tied, I wanna recount!"

I looked at the Hyuuga. This was the second time that I was to be found fighting her in the Chuunin exams.

"Be careful!" I shouted to her. "You aren't the only one who has spent the last 3 years training!"

Slowly I focused my chakra. My 4 tails popped out from behind me, and my grey wolf ears appeared on my head. I started a chant.

"**Life of the dark, reveal to me your power. Show me the force that shields me, yet draws power from the golden pupils! Let darkness wash away the hate, and let gravity meet its power! Juuryoku Medontine!**"

My eyes went a dull purple. I jumped at Hanabi and we instantly engaged in a Taijutsu battle. Each of us using the advantage of our Doujutsu to win. We countered each other, pulled dirty tricks, and even swapped styles in the middle of combat to throw the other off. It started as I aimed a right hook at her face; she ducked and aimed a chakra tap at a nerve. I stole the chakra away before pivoting and doing a roundhouse kick. She jumped out of the way and threw some Kunai; small threads pulled her to him in which she punched me. I quickly pulled out a Kunai and watched her fall into it. As soon as she hit she jumped back and pulled the Kunai out. I jumped at her, my arms in the usual cross formation, and aimed a kick at her. She dodged and threw the Kunai at me. Jumping to the side I changed into the Arashi style, one that made me rain blows at her from the air. After that it was almost like watching a Kickboxing match; except one of us only attacked in the air.

Then came a Genjutsu battle. We each tried to use our own Genjutsu to either drive the other insane or paralyse them. Giving up, we finally went into a Ninjutsu battle.

We simply traded many of our already known Ninjutsu before I decided to activate the full power of the Juuryoku Medontine and finish it. I put my hand out and watched as the Rasengan formed, filled with gravity Chakra. I then waited as she frantically threw strikes at me. Each strike took her chakra and makes it elemental, putting it into the Rasengan. At the end of it, I lifted my hand and she ran straight into it. She was hit by one of the most devastating Jutsu and fell to the ground. I felt her pulse, only to find her dead. I sighed and looked around. The fighting had ceased. It was over…

* * *

I waited for Tsunade and Gaara to arrive. When they did they held up a short list. They only called out two names. The person who had failed in their second fight and I. I gladly took the vest given to me and put it on. I smiled and walked out of the Sand village with Dakota and Naruto; we were all ready to celebrate once we were back in the Hidden Leaf.

So, what do you think? I know it was late, so don't badger me about it. Anyway, if you like Air Gear or Harry Potter don't forget to read my new stories. Also; the next part of this story will come in a sequel. For now, though, I'll think I read another story…


End file.
